Lie is Temporary, Dumb is Forever
by gugigi173
Summary: Rin bertanya, Yukio menjawab. Rin tidak menyangka kalau adiknya bisa jadi sesinting itu.


**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lie is Temporary, Dumb is Forever**

"Hei, Yukio, kalau aku mati karena bunuh diri, bagaimana?"

Yukio memberi tatapan _shock_ kepada sang kakak. Belum sempat ia memberi tanggapan, Rin kembali bicara.

"Jika aku mati, apa teman-teman akan meratapi kematianku?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan, _nii-san_?"

"Apa mereka akan menangisiku? Atau malah tersenyum bahagia?"

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Mereka membenciku, Yukio."

Yukio memelototinya, tapi Rin tak menyadarinya. Kedua matanya fokus memandang keluar jendela. Kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran ' _bagaimana jika aku mati?_ ' miliknya.

"Kau sendiri, _nii-san_ , kalau aku mati karena bunuh diri, bagaimana?"

Rin membelalak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

"Begitu pula denganku! Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kematian yang konyol seperti itu!" Yukio terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam saking kesalnya. Kadang kala, Yukio bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka yang kembar itu punya sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang? Lebih jauhnya lagi, kenapa isi otak mereka pun bisa bertolak belakang? "Kau—"

"Yukio ..."

"Kau tanya bagaimana kalau kau mati bunuh diri 'kan?" Yukio menatap Rin dengan sengit. "Aku akan melempar tubuhmu ke laut, dan membiarkan ikan-ikan memakan bangkaimu. Aku akan membuang semua barangmu—pedang sialan itu, buku-buku resepmu, pakaianmu, celana dalammu—akan kubuang semua ke tempat sampah. Akan kurobek semua fotomu, kubakar, lalu aku lempar abunya ke sungai!"

"Kejam sekali kamu ..."

"Terus kenapa? Masih berpikir mau bunuh diri?"

"Ti-tidak jadi deh, aku tidak suka _ending_ yang begitu." Rin berhenti sejenak. "Tapi—"

"Oh iya, nanti aku minta pemahat nisan menulis ' _Untuk kakak yang ceroboh dan idiot_ —"

"Oi, oi, aku cuma bercanda, oke?" potong Rin cepat. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa lama-lama humor adiknya itu jadi makin jelek?

"Bagus. Jadi bagaimana kalau kamu mati kejepit kloset saja? Atau tewas kejatuhan _speaker_ kelas— _wait_ , kelas kita punya _speaker_ di dinding tidak ya? Ah, atau mampus ketiban kaktus raksasa? Kamu lebih suka yang mana, _nii-san_?"

"Yukio, bahasamu, tolong ..."

"Apa? Apa? _Nii-san_ lebih suka mati tenggelam di _septic tank_?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Dengar, aku tidak benar-benar mau mati, oke?" ujar Rin mencak-mencak. "Jadi tolong berhenti bicara begitu Yukio, pilihan cara matimu itu mengerikan, serius."

"... dan konyol," tambah Yukio.

"Yah, benar, konyol. Mana mau aku mati begitu, nggak _elite_ , dih."

" _Good then_."

Hening sesaat, sebelum suara dering ponsel memecah suasana.

 _It's time for me. My sword and flame protect you—_

"Ya, halo?" Yukio mengangkat telponnya.

 _Wow, aku tidak tahu Yukio suka lagu macam itu_ , pikir Rin dalam hati. Kedua matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang adik yang tengah berbicara lewat benda kecil di genggamannya. Tidak lama, Yukio memutus sambungan, kemudian memandang Rin seketika. Yang ditatap, langsung mengangguk-angguk maklum.

"Pergilah, ini misi penting 'kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja kok," ucap Rin dengan nada lembut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, bawel." Rin memasang muka galak.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga tempat ini, _nii-san_. Jangan lupa tutup jendela, matikan kompor, nyalakan lampu, kerjakan tugasmu, dan belajar."

"Baik Ibunda, saya mengerti," sindir Rin dengan kening yang berkedut. "Ada lagi?"

"Berhenti membakar kertas hasil ujianmu, berhenti ngemil Whiskas-nya Kuro, berhenti menuang air bekas cucian piring ke perapiannya Ukobach, berhenti nyanyi sambil BAB, berhenti cium-cium jempol kakimu yang cantengan itu—kau dengar aku, _nii-san_?"

"Dasar adek gila! Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sana!"

Rin memutar tubuh Yukio dengan kasar, kemudian mendorongnya keluar kamar mereka. Dengan satu hentakan, daun pintu dibanting di muka Yukio, hampir saja mengenai hidungnya. Rin terengah-engah dengan wajah padam, antara malu dan marah—Hei, berani sekali adiknya menyebut semua 'kekurangannya'!

Pintu perlahan terbuka sedikit.

"Apa lagi sih?!" Rin menyalak bagai anjing saat kepala Yukio mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka kecil.

"Satu lagi," bisik Yukio. "Tolong begomu itu lebih dikontrol, _nii-san_."

"YUKIO!"

 **-FIN-**


End file.
